Nasconya
Nasconya, officially the Empire of Nasconya (Kejserriget Nasconya), is a sovereign country occupying all of Ipos. Located in the center of the world It is the world's most populous country, with a population of 1,1 million. Nasconya is a multi party parliamentary democracy, currently governed by the Democratic Party, with its seats of government in the capital city of Kaitac-3. It exercises jurisdiction over 8 municipalities and 2 autonomous regions. Nasconya ranges approximately 20,5 kilometers north to south, Nasconya is the world's second-largest country by land area. Nasconya's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Naharis mountains and Sakha deserts in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. Dyskov, Chatong, Pamir and Naharis mountain ranges separates Nasconya's inner population groups, making it a very cultural diverse country. The Silkefjord and Tani river, the first- and third-longest rivers in the world, run from the central plains to the densely populated coasts. Nasconya is a founding member of ECU. Nasconya borders Napanee, Imraq, Eprana, Iagua And Zurikk to the north. Nasconya has two bridges, the Empire Bridge, connecting to Aki, and the Karsick Bridge to Azelea. Flag meaning The flag is a laying down cross, which represents the structural unity of Nasconya, the color blue symbolises the surrounding seas, and the red symbolises the blood of the people who have fought for the country. Administrative Regions History Early History The Kingdom of Nasconya was founded in 617 when king Jubjub I succeeded to the throne after his fathers death. King Jubjub reformed the kingdom and is famous for founding the capital Kaitac. In 802 the Nasconya-Iagua war over shamaad started, and only ended when a truce was signed in 806 with either side not gaining anything Imperial Age In 810 the Empire of Nasconya was proclaimed, and Nasconya quickly started colonizing the world and spread its influence across continents, in 860 Nasconya invaded the kingdoms to the south and conquered the city of Chatong. In 975 Nasconya was a founding member of the United Nations, and promised to dismantle its massive colonial empire, and start to transit to a more democratic and free country. In 977 By orders of the UN Nasconya gave independence to its biggest colony, Napanee, and in 980, again by orders of the UN, Nasconya had to give independence to Quatiguaba & Eduardo. Modern Age Infrastructure Nasconya has the worlds largest rail network with the busiest rail lines. The rail network is operated by the state owned NCR. Nasconya invested a huge amount of money for its national highway system to be replaced, but process is slow and expensive. Nasconya mainly uses monorails for commuter transportation inside cities Government Up untill 1035 Nasconya was a multi party democracy, in 1035 there was a military coup that seized the parliament building, in 1037 a new government was made, and elections were held. Presidents of Nasconya (since 1034) Economy Nasconya is the biggest economy in the world, due to its huge population, and its biggest import is oil, which is imported from Azelea and Eduardo and Quatiguaba, Nasconyas biggest export is food products, biggest exporter is Iagua. Military Up untill 1030 Nasconya didnt produce its own fighter aircrafts and bought and used SEEB fighter jets instead, but Nasconya always produced its own warships. and as well as that is the biggest warship producer in the world, and has a massive export of warships to foreign countries like Iagua. Ground Forces Air Force Navy The Imperial Navy of Nasconya is the worlds largest navy with over 70 active vessels, and over 200 aircraft. Demographics Nasconya mostly split up into 5 major people groups. The biggest one being the Scotmarqi people, which is 76% of of the population, 10% affiliate with the old Tjatonger people group in the south, and 7% affiliate with the Yangsan people in the Yangsan Autonomous Region, and the last 3 Category:Countries Category:Nasconya